Ginny and Dean
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: A series of drabbles about Ginny and Dean and their relationship. Please read and rewiew.
1. Drawing

Title: Ginny and Dean

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Rating: Pg

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  It belongs to J.K. Rowlings, and who ever owns the rights to the movies.  

Summery: Drabbles of the life and love of Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas taking place in Dean's sixth year and Ginny's fifth ;) 

A/N:  I liked the idea of Ginny/Dean from the OOTP, and I wanted to do something with it, and so I wrote several drabbles.  Hope you enjoy them if so please read and review, hell if you don't please read and review.  

Drawing

It was a lovely autumn day and Ginny Weasley lay outside reading her history of magic text.  She was trying vainly not to fall asleep.  It looked like something for a picture.  She was either so engrossed in her text or almost asleep that she didn't notice when Dean Thomas walked up to her.  He sat down next to her and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey Gin," he said softly.  

"Hey dean," she smiled, "what's up?"

"Nothing," he smirked, "can I draw you?"

"What?" she asked blushing.

"Can I draw you as you read this book?  You look positively breathtaking, in fact, I would have to say that you are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen."

"Dean," she said still blushing, "of course."

"Perfect," he said taking his sketch pad and a pencil out of his book bag, "now don't move."

"Fear not, darling," she said somewhat sarcastically, "I shall try not to."

So Ginny lay on her stomach, her robes discarded and she was wearing an old pair of jeans and a black tank top, underneath a large tree, with her book lying on the ground in front of her.  She gazed up at her boyfriend while her drew her.  She casually made conversation with Dean as he worked on his picture.  She picked on him and flirted with him.  About fifteen minutes later Dean dropped his sketchbook on the ground and lowered his lanky body next to her.

"So, do I get to see it?"

"Sure," he said and reached for the book, filled with drawings of his housemates.  Pictures that he drew when the subjects were both aware and unaware that he was drawing them.  He flipped it opened to the page with the picture that he had just drawn of Ginny.

"Dean," she said softly, "it is wonderful."

"It doesn't do you justice," he declared before kissing her softly.

The end


	2. Chess

A/N: Take places after Drawing.  This will be a series of drabbles.  Please read and review, and enjoy

Chess

Ginny smiled as she felt two hands rest on her shoulder.  She looked up as Dean placed a kiss on her head.  He started massaging her shoulders as she concentrated on her chess game with Ron.  Ginny, like her brothers, enjoyed a good game of chess.  But how could anyone enjoy it playing against Ron.  It was almost guaranteed that Ron would win.  In fact Ginny had only ever seen Ron bested by three people, their father, Bill and Lee Jordan.

Ginny sighed as Ron placed her in checkmate.  Ron just grinned.

"Any one else daring enough to play me," he taunted.  Dean rolled his eyes, he knew he could not beat Ron, but it was worth a shot.

"I will," the slightly taller sixteen-year-old said with a shrug.  Ginny vacated her seat as Dean pulled one up for her.  She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck," she said.               

"Thanks Gin," said Dean sitting down, he and Ron placed the pieces on the board and began to play in earnest.  

Dean was not a poor player, he just did not have the memory for the game that Ron had, and his skills were not as finely crafted as the redhead.  Eventually Ron finished Dean off, but not without a fight.  Ron retired to his room to do some homework leaving Ginny and Dean in the crowded common room.  Ginny and Dean sat together on a couch.

"You were very brave," smirked Ginny, "playing Ronald like that, my hero."

"Ginny," Dean groaned as the pretty redhead began to giggle.  Her giggling was infectious and soon Dean was chuckling as well.  

"Would you too please be quiet," hissed Hermione from the table where she was studying, "some of us are trying to get some work done.  

Dean winked at Ginny and pulled her off of the couch and the two went for a walk.

The End


	3. Birthday

Birthday

Ginny woke up and snapped her eyes open, today was Dean's birthday.  She jumped out of bed and cheerfully greeted her roommates.

"Ginny, shut up!  It's Saturday," Lorelei groaned.  Ginny's other two roommates grunted in their agreement.

"How can you be so bloody cheerful?" Shelby asked.

"It's Dean's birthday," she said as she dressed quickly.

"Must be something special about Dean," Anamarie stated as she poked her head through her curtains, "she was never this excited over Michael."

Ginny smirked at her friends and grabbed Dean's present and ran out of the dorm room.  She leapt up the stairs in a manner that only a Weasley could do.  Later that night they were throwing Dean a party, Ginny and Seamus had planned it.  

Ginny looked at her watch and decided not to wait for Dean, because she knew that he and Seamus were probably still sleeping, she shrunk her present for Dean and put it in a pocket.  She wrote him a quick not that she left on the table with a note.  It read: For Dean and ONLY Dean.  Ginny smiled and went down to the Great Hall.  

Ginny took a seat next to Ron that happened to be across from Harry and Hermione.  She filled her glass with pumpkin juice and her plate with eggs.  

"Don't forget Dean's party is tonight," she reminded them.

"Speaking of," Harry started, "where is your boyfriend?"

"Right here," Dean said as he and Seamus sat down at the table.  Dean leaned over and kissed Ginny's cheek, "Good morning, I got your note."

"Happy birthday," she said, "take a walk with me after breakfast, and I'll give you your gift."

Ginny and Dean went for a walk around the lake after breakfast.  Ginny turned to face Dean; reached in her robes and pulled and out her gift.  She returned it back to its original size.  Shyly she handed him the package.  He smiled at her as he opened it.  It was nice hard cover sketchbook that had muggle pictures of them pasted on the front.  The pictures had been taken at the end of the last summer when Ginny went to visit Dean, she had owled Dean' mother for the pictures.

"Ginny that is the best present that I have ever gotten, thank you," he said.  Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

The end


	4. Party

A/N: Take place shortly after Birthday.

Party

The music was playing loudly at Dean's birthday party.  Fast music played while Dean opened his gifts.  He had sat on the couch next to Ginny and Seamus handed him the gifts.  Dean grinned as he opened Ron and Harry's gift, a book on quidditch.  Hermione gave him a daily planner.  Seamus gave him a set of charcoal pencils.  He got some of Honeydukes candy and some things from Zonkos, and Fred and George sent him some of their new products.  The house elves had made a cake for Dean; it was chocolate, with vanilla frosting.  There were sixteen candles on it and they were all lit.

"Make a wish," Ginny told him.

"Don't worry," he said before kissing her cheek, and then he blew out the candles.  Hermione cut the cake, because no one wanted Seamus to touch the knife.  She handed Dean the first piece.  Once every one had one they ate.

"This is wonderful," Seamus said with his mouth full.

"Seamus keep your mouth closed," Dean said, "but this was great cake."

The music started playing a slow song, and Dean grabbed Ginny's hand.  

"Let's dance."

"Ok," Ginny said blushing.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  Dean rested his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him.  Ginny gazed up at him while they danced.

"Happy birthday," she said, "What did you wish for?"

"This," he said before bending his head down towards hers and kissing her.  She smiled and sighed after they ended the kiss.  Ginny pulled closer to dean and rested her head on his chest.

"This has been the best birthday."

The end.


	5. Walks

Walks 

Ginny was bundled up in her warm winter robes.  She and Dean were walking back from Hogsmeade in the snow.  Dean grabbed her gloved hand in his mitten covered ones.  Ginny smiled up at him and swung her bag by her side.  

"What do you think Ron and Hermione will think of the prank?" She asked Dean.

"No clue," He said, "But it is about time that those two dealt with the issue."

"Hermione will not appreciate being stuck to Ron."

"Who cares," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Not me," she said as she set the bag down and grabbed some of the freshly fallen snow.  

"Ginny," Dean said warily, "just what are you planning on doing with that snow?"

"Do you honestly think that I would tell you, Darling?" she asked smugly.

"I was thinking the rules of fair play be in order."

"Fred and George are my favorite brothers, so what is this 'fair play'?" her brown eye's twinkled as she asked him.

"Ginny."

"What's the matter, Dean," she taunted, "scared of a little, harmless, girl."

"Harmless," he scoffed, "and I don't think you're that little."

Dean bent down and kissed Ginny.  Ginny returned the kiss and while she wrapped her arms around his waist she dropped the snow.  

Ginny broke the kiss breathless and looked up into Dean's brown eyes.  

She smiled at him and picked up her bag.  She started to walk back towards Hogwarts.  Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.  He draped an arm around her shoulders.  Ginny's free arms snaked around his waist.

"You are wonderful kisser, Dean" Ginny smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Couldn't do it with out you," he grinned.

The end


	6. Snowfights

Snow fights

"Come on Dean," Ginny said pulling her boyfriend outside.  She had rescued Dean from the horrors of too much studying.  Dean had pulled on his heavy winter robes and followed her outside the common room.  They both ignored Hermione's reminder that they should be studying.  Hermione glared at them as they left the room, she still had not forgiven them for playing a prank on her and Ron which did not turn out how anyone had expected, it seemed that Ron was secretly dating Padma Patel.  Who as could be expected was not happy with that arrangement.  It took Ron some time but she forgave him eventually and now their relationship was in the open.  

Ginny looked at Dean as they stood on the stone steps at the entrance of Hogwarts.  They both smiled as they took in the breathtaking sight of Hogwarts in the winter.  It was truly the most glorious season at Hogwarts.  It was supposed to be enjoyed from the outside, and not from indoors where you could only see it as if it were a picture.  Even Professor Snape was often seen outside during the snowy season.

"I'll bet you can't catch me," Ginny challenged as she threw a handful of snow at Dean before taking of running through the knee-deep snow.

"Oh yeah," Dean replied and scooped up some snow and made it into a perfect snowball as he traipsed through the snow behind her.  His much longer legs were to his advantage as he quickly caught up with her.  He stopped several feet behind her and threw his snowball at her back.  She stopped when it hit her.  She turned to face him with her hands on her hip.

"Got you," he said as he placed an arm around her waist.  Smirking Ginny threw herself into a hug.  Dean lost his balance and released his hold on her as he regained his footing.  Ginny fell on her bum.  She lay there sprawled on her back giggling as she looked up at Dean.

"Gin, are you okay?" Dean asked as he extended his hand to help her up.  Ginny smiled playfully as she pulled him down into the snow.

"I'm just peachy," she said as she rolled over to face him.  She brushed his lips with hers, "are we going to build that snowman?"

"Depends," Dean smirked.

"On what?"

"This," he leaned over and kissed her harder.  Once he broke the kiss he lifted his body off the snow-covered ground.  He then picked up more snow and dropped it on Ginny.  She squealed and jumped up quickly.  

"I guess that snowman is going to be made." Dean said.

"Don't be so sure Dean Thomas," she smiled as she stuffed snow down his shirt; they held a little snow war between the two of them.

"Let's get something warm to drink," Ginny said pulling Dean towards the castle.

The End.


	7. Fears

Fears

The common room was silent when Dean and Seamus entered.

"Wow, feel the tension," Seamus said as he looked around the room.

"What happened?" Dean asked.  Ron and Ginny were glaring at each other from across the room.  The chess set had been flipped over.  Hermione was talking quietly to Harry.

"Nothing," Ron snapped glaring at Dean.  Seamus walked over to his best friend.  

"I'm going to find, Nev," He said, Seamus figured that this could only be about one thing, Ginny and Dean."

"Ok," Dean nodded and sat down on the couch where Ginny was sitting, "hey."

"Hi Dean," she said softly kissing his cheek, "lets go to the library and you can help me with potions."

"Ok," he said knowing that Ginny was the best in her year from Gryffindor in potions.  Ginny stood up and taking Dean's hand she led him out of the dormitory.

"Ginny," Dean said as thy walked down the hall, "what happened?"

"I'll tell you in the library," she said.  They walked down the rest of the way silently holding hands.  Ginny led Dean to an often-unused corner of the library.  Dean sat on the edge of the table and Ginny stood before him twisting her hands together nervously.  

"What happened, Gin?" he asked quietly.

"Dean," she started, "me, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all hanging out together playing chess, well Ron and Hermione were and Harry and I were watching when completely out of the blue Harry kissed me."

"WHAT," Dean hissed.

"Ron has this warped idea that I will break up with you after realizing what an idiot you are and fall in love with Harry. And it would seem that he has convinced Harry of this as well," Ginny said bitterly, "so after Harry kissed me I slapped him hard."

"Good," Dean said.

"Then I yelled at them both and reminded them that you and I were together when Ronald informed of his bullshit theory.  I told him that he was full of it and then Harry had the audacity to stick up for him so I told him where he could stuff it."

"No wonder it was so silent when I entered."

"I'm sorry Dean, I really am."

"Don't, worry about it Gin, we still are together, right?"

"Of course, I was so afraid that you were going to break up with me," she admitted looking up at him with sad eyes

"Not a chance, I really care about you."

"I care about you too, Dean," she told him, "and I was so scared to think that it was over."

"Gin it will take more than a kiss from Harry Potter to make me want to end it."

"Good, and anyways Dean," she smirked, "you are a much better kisser."

"Really?"

"Yes and I like to think that I am an expert of your kisses," she said before Dean pulled her close to him and kissed her.  And they walked together back to the common room.  Ginny kissed Dean slowly before going to her dorm.  She glared at Ron who was turning a strange shade of purple.  Dean ignored them and went to find Seamus.  

The end


	8. Plans

Plans

"Hey Dean," Ginny said as she saw her boyfriend exiting the charms classroom, "wait for me?"

"Hey babe," he said as she grabbed his hand, "going to lunch?"

"Of course," she smiled and they walked to the great hall with Seamus.  Dean was not talking to Ron or Harry after what had become known as "the incident" no one ever talked directly about it in the common room, but the story had gotten out and the Slytherins had a field day with it.  Ginny, Dean and Seamus sat at one end of the Gryffindor table.  Ginny was purposely ignoring her brother.  Hermione had to try it get them to make up, but only seceded in making Ginny angrier with her brother.  

"Dean, what are you doing for Christmas?" Ginny asked as picked at her food.

"I don't know, I got an owl from my parents this morning, and they are leaving it up to me."

"So have you thought about it yet?" Ginny asked her boyfriend eagerly.

"Yeah, but I was wondering what you were doing," he said, "Are you staying here?"

"That had been the plan, but with Ron acting like such a prat, I don't know."

"I was thinking that if you were staying Ginny I'd have a reason to stay," Dean said.

"What about ME, you remember me, Seamus, your best friend," Seamus interrupted.

"Seamus, you are going home for the holidays like you always do."

"Right, but still," Seamus pouted.  Dean grinned and slapped Seamus on the back.  

"Great leave it up to me," Ginny sighed, "I could ignore Ron for the entire break, plus then I would get to spend more time cuddling with you."

"Gag me with a wand," Seamus groaned.

"I could manage that Finnegan," Dean smirked and then turned and pecked his girlfriend on the cheek, "I think we can manage ignoring your brother."

Ginny and Dean dragged Seamus out of the hall with them as they had plans to finalize before Seamus left.  

The end.


	9. Studying

Studying

Ginny smiled snuggling closer to Dean as they sat on a couch in the common room.  Dean was quietly helping her with her transfiguration assignment.  They had been working together all morning.  Ginny had her owls coming up and she needed to study.  Dean worked on his potions and occasionally quizzed her.  

"Lets take a break," she smiled up at him.  Ginny closed her books and smiled slyly.  She grabbed Dean's potion book from him and slammed it shut, she dropped it on the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright," Dean grinned, "what should we do."

"I can think of something," she grinned with a twinkle in her eyes and pressed her lips to his.  Dean grinned when she pulled away; he pulled her into his lap and kissed her again.

"Looks like they're at it again," Ron muttered to Harry, they were on their way out to meet Padma and Parvati in the library.  Padma had taken it upon herself to find Harry a girlfriend and Parvati was only pleased to help.  

"Sod off, Ron," Ginny said glaring at her brother as he left the common room, "git."

"Just ignore him," Dean muttered.  Ginny grinned and rested her head on his shoulder she sighed contently as he kissed the top of her head.

"Ok," Ginny said, "I love spending time alone with you."

"Me too," smiled Dean, "we have a lot of work to do."

"Now you sound like Hermione."

"Thanks," he sarcastically replied.

The end


	10. Christmas

Christmas

It was a rather boisterous Christmas Eve.  All the students remaining gathered in the great hall and had a party.  The night was spent talking with friends, dancing, and getting caught under mistletoe.

Christmas morning Ginny woke up and slowly made her way to the common room, all the presents were under the tree.  She sat on a couch and waited for the others to join her.  Ron down not long after Ginny did.  He smiled at his sister and sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Gin," he said, and he was almost two months with his sister ignoring him was more than he could take.  "For everything."

"You are forgiven," Ginny smiled; she had missed her brother.  Growing up she and Ron had always been close and always did things together until Ron went to Hogwarts.  Ron leaned over and hugged his sister.

"Happy Christmas," she grinned.

"Happy Christmas Gin."

Dean bounded into the common room and grinned widely when he saw Ginny and Ron embrace.  Not far behind him were the rest of the Gryffindors.  The students gather around the tree and passed out presents.  Once they all were opened they swarmed down to the Great Hall where they joined with the other students to celebrate that morning.  Harry and Hermione sat together talking at the Gryffindor table.  Ron stuffed some toast in his mouth and joined Padma at the Ravenclaw table.  Dean put his arm around Ginny and kissed her cheek.

"What do you want to do today," he asked.  Ginny looked up at him with affection shining in her brown eyes.

"I'm not sure," she smiled and grinned, "let's take a walk."

The end.


	11. Conversations

Conversations

Ginny smiled as she sat in the Three Broomsticks, Seamus was sitting with her, Dean, and Luna.  He was telling them about his Christmas.  The Finnegan's had gone to New Zealand for the holidays.  Luna had just been telling them about her own vacation.  Ginny looked up as two redheads entered the pub.  Fred and George made their way over to their sister's table.  They both pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Hey George, Fred," Ginny said.

"Hey sis," they replied in kind, "how are you, dean, Seamus?"

"Fine," Dean said followed by Seamus' reply.  Ginny then turned to Luna.

"Fred, George, this is Luna Lovegood," she told her brothers.  Fred extended a hand to her.  Luna took his hand and smiled.

"Good to meet you," Fred said.

"Nice to meet you too," Luna replied with a shy smile.

"So, Gin," George said, "you and Ronald make up yet?"

"Yeah, over Christmas," she said.  

"Glad he finally realized that he was being a prat and that Dean here is a good man," Fred added.

"Thanks," said a suddenly shy Dean.  

"Find Harry a girl, yet?" George asked.

"Nope, but Padma is trying," Seamus said, "She has enlisted Parvati's help."

"I think mum was hoping on Hermione," Ginny said.

"Why Hermione," Luna asked wrinkling her nose, "I could think of better for Harry."

"Who do you think?" Dean asked.

"Lavender, maybe," Luna said.

"That might work," said Seamus, "Lav isn't seeing somebody."

"WE may just have to help you pull this off, and find someone for Herm."

"Fred you had better not let her hear you call her that," Ginny warned.

"What can she do to me?" Fred said.

"Fred and me have to run, business calls," George said, "nice seeing you all."

"Nice to meet you, Luna," Fred said before leaving.

"See ya," Luna said and the four students returned to their previous conversation.

The end


	12. Missions

A/N: I had no idea if Fred and George had met Luna before, I figured that if they did, I figured that if they had they did not know her well, seeing as how she was in Ginny's year and in Ravenclaw.  

Missions

Dean came tearing into the Gryffindor common room shouting for Seamus.  Seamus looked up at the commotion and gave his best friend a lopsided grin.

"Hey, Dean."

"Seamus," Dean said grabbing the other boy's arm, "you have to come with me now."

"Alright," Seamus said piling up his books.  He turned to Hermione, "Herm."

"Don't call me that, Seamus, she warned.

"Yeah, sure," Seamus nodded, "it was fun to study with you, Herm, maybe we could do it again, but I Dean needs me."

"Hurry up," said the rather impatient Dean.

"Coming, what is it a matter of life and death?"

"It will be," muttered Dean.

"Maybe you should seek out one boy-who-lived, he has more experience in these matters."

"SEAMUS!" 

"Dean,"

"If you don't shut up, it will be your death," Dean said pulling Seamus towards the portrait hole.  

"Hi Dean," Ginny said as she entered the room, "Hey Seamus."

"Hi Gin, bye Gin," Dean said dragging Seamus.

"Hey Gin, love to stay and talk," Seamus said with a laugh as Dean pulled him from the room, "but it seems Dean is on a mission."

Ginny stood there with a puzzled expression on her face.  Hermione laughed and filled Ginny in on the Scene.  Ginny smirked and gave Hermione a knowing glance.

"That was strange," Ginny smiled.

"You have no idea."

"So you and Seamus?"

"We were just studying."

"Of course."

"Ginny."

"What?"

Dean waited for Seamus to catch his breath.  The two boys were seated near the lake.

"What was so important, Dean," Seamus said, "that you had to drag me here?"

"I need your help."

"You could have just asked."

"Seamus."

"What?"

'Stop talking."

"Alright."

"I need help on what to get Ginny for her birthday?" Dean muttered.  He cringed when he saw the grin on Seamus' face, "what did I just get myself into?"

"You have no idea."

 The end


	13. Favors

Favors

"Come with me Dean," Seamus said with a sigh.

"Where are we going?"

"Well since you did not like my ideas, I am calling in a favor."

Seamus led Dean down to the courtyard.  He found who he was looking for and shoved Dean on to the bench next to her.

"Hey Seamus," Hannah Abbot said.

"Hannah, you remember Dean," Seamus said.

"Of course, Seamus, he has been in my year since we were eleven," she said rolling her eyes.

"Dean here needs help getting ideas for Ginny's birthday gift."

"Calling in that favor I see," Hannah smiled, "I do have to thank you for that."

"Understandable, you too are cute."

"Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade visit, meet me outside of honey dukes," she said before going to join her boyfriend.

"What did you do for her?"

"Helped get her and Justin together."

"Oh Seamus," Hannah said turning back to the two Gryffindors.

"Yes."

"Rumor has it that you are trying to get Harry with Lavender."

"Yeah."

"Don't bother, she just started dating McMillan."

"Thanks."

The next day Ginny was not supposed that Dean spent the day with Seamus, she could not go to Hogsmeade because she had detention with Snape for blowing up someone else's cauldron. When Seamus and Dean came back they hurried up to their dorm.  Ginny looked at them suspiciously and wondered what Dean got her for her birthday.

The end


	14. Melting

A/N: I felt as though I had been neglecting Dean and wanted to rectify that. So I started more drabbles about Ginny/Dean. As for this one, it was raining and I was inspired. Enjoy!

Melting

Ginny shrieked with laughter as she and Dean ran back to the castle from the quidditch pitch. She grabbed Dean's arm and tried to hide from the rain under his robe sleeve.

"Gin, you can't hide from the rain." Dean told her as he pulled her to him, "It's not like you're going to melt

"What?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Muggle movie, called "The Wizard of Oz", the wicked witch of the west is killed with water."

"What else happens," asked Ginny as they entered the main hallway of Hogwarts, "what is the wizard like?"

"I'll have to show it to you some time," Dean said as he took her hand, "It is about an American girl named Dorothy and her dog Toto."

"Toto, what kind of name for a dog is that?"

"Better than Spot."

"I see your point," assented Ginny, "What happens to her?"

"She and Toto get transported in a tornado to the Land of Oz where they meet munchkins, Glenda the good witch, the tin-man, the cowardly lion and the scarecrow, the wizard of Oz, and the wicked witch of the west and her flying monkeys and winkies."

"What do they do there?"

"She is trying to get home and they help her on her way. Except the wicked witch of the west, you see, Dorothy killed the wicked witch of the east, where her house fell on her, and then she kills the wicked witch by dumping a bucket of water on her, and she melted in the climax of the movie."

"And the wizard, is he like Dumbledore?"

"No," Dean smiled, "he isn't even really a wizard."

"Oh," Ginny giggled, "that sounds like a weird movie, Dean."

"It's a classic film, Gin." Dean grinned, "Just ask Hermione."

The end


	15. Ginny's Day

Ginny's Day

Ginny smiled as she looked at the note, it was from Dean.  It would lead her to the location of her birthday gift, eventually.  She followed notes all over Hogwarts until the note left at Hagrid's finally led her to a grove of trees by the lake.

"Happy birthday, Gin," Dean said wrapping his arms around the shorter redhead, "Come with me."

Ginny smiled as Dean embraced her, she felt so safe with him.  He took her hand and led her over to a clearing in the shrubs.  Ginny sat down on the plaid blanket.

She shyly took the small wrapped box that Dean handed her.   She carefully unwrapped and opened the box.  She carefully picked up the necklace to get a better look at it.  She smiled as it rested on her palm.  The silver pendant was of a witch riding a broomstick.

"Oh, Dean," she sighed, "I love it."

"I thought you would," Dean smiled after Ginny kissed him, "it reminded me of you."

"We better get back before Ron worries about you." Dean added as a reminder.

"We can wait a while," Ginny smirked, "it's good for Ron to worry."

Ginny leaned into Dean's arms as he laughed heartily.

The end.


	16. Study Breaks

Study Breaks

"Dean."

"Yes, Ginny," Dean said closing his transfiguration book.

"Can we stop studying, for a while," she said closing her potions text quietly.

"Great," Dean agreed, "lets go to the kitchens and get some food."

Ginny and Dean got up from the table and walked over to where Seamus was sleeping. Dean knocked on Seamus' shoulder not to gently.

"It wasn't me honest," Seamus muttered sleepily.

"That's good to know," Ginny giggled at the look on Seamus' face.

"We're going to the kitchen," Dean told him, "you want to come."

"Sure," Seamus agreed jumping up from the table. He quickly shoved his books in his bag and flung it over his shoulder. The three of them left the library chatting amongst themselves. None of them noticed the4 dark glare that Madame Pince threw at them. Dean and Seamus flung their arms around Ginny's shoulders.

"So how's studying for the owls going, Gin," Seamus asked with a grin. He has surprised everyone with his scores last year.

"It is awful," pouted Ginny, "I think that I am studying too hard."

"It happens," Dean agreed, "so I promise to try and distract you from now on."

"Your so sweet," Ginny grinned up at the much taller wizard

"I try my best."

"Gag me with a wand," Seamus muttered scowling lightheartedly at his two friends, "I'm going back to the common room."

"Bye Seamus," Ginny and Dean said in unison.

The end


	17. Partings

Partings

Ginny waited in the common room for Dean, tonight was their last night at Hogwarts and she wanted to spend it with him.  Because with the imminent rise of You-know-who nobody knew what may come to pass.  Dean gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he sprawled his lanky body beside hers on the couch.

"Where do you want to go?"

"A walk by the lake," she answered with a smile.  The pair walked hand in hand down to the lake and sat along its shores. 

_Walking by the lake with Dean always reminded Ginny of their first kiss.  Dean had stumbled upon her crying after the quidditch cup.  It hadn't been the first time that she noticed him, but she realized that he was what she wanted in a boyfriend._

_It had been a pleasant surprise when he leaned over and slowly pressed a kiss to her lips.  Ginny only smiled at his embarrassed reaction.  She teased him mercilessly for the next few days and completely took him off guard when she kissed him in the common room a few nights before they left for the summer._

_They spent as much time together and wrote faithfully and Ginny was falling in love with Dean Thomas and couldn't stop it now, even if she wanted to._ 

The evening passed quickly and they returned slowly to the Gryffindor common room.  Ginny wrapped her arms around Dean's waist before they entered.  They stood there for a few long moments before saying goodnight.

The End


End file.
